


Dark Turn

by InvisibleSpaz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cop AU, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons AU, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Sexual Themes, Slow Burn, Violence, darker themes, first time sexual attraction, first time sexual tension, viktor is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSpaz/pseuds/InvisibleSpaz
Summary: In the City of Detroit there are many different police units that help run this beautiful city. They see that justice is dealt, and that everyone gets home safely, or that everyone gets what they deserves by the great hands of the courts. But this particularly unit can hit a wall at times, not because they aren't good at their jobs. But because the Missing persons unit has one of hardest jobs of all. Sometimes people go missing who don't want to be found, sometimes you find them and things have taken a turn for the worse. Then there are times where the cases tear you up inside and leave you barren. But its hard to tell when the lead Detective is a man like Viktor Nikiforov. The greatest Detective in the city, at one point he had the highest collars in the city. It gives Rookie Detective Yuuri Katsuki more confidence when he joins the unit. After all, being with someone you admire can't be all that bad.Updates every Friday.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I've written a Yuri on Ice fanfiction. The last one I wrote I haven’t written in a long time. I’m sorry for those who want me to finish, I can go on and on about the reasons why I haven’t continued. To be perfectly honest, it’s been a troublesome year. My mental health took a turn for the worst, I was hospitalized, diagnosed with Schizoaffective disorder and childhood ptsd. I also took some time off of work, started attending a clinic regularly and I went on hiatus. Either way, it’s been pretty busy for me. But I haven’t stopped writing. In fact I wrote an entire outline for an original book while I was off work. I also wrote another fifty pages for my other book. It has been nice, but it’s also been a struggle. But at least now I feel better equipped to cope with my issues. Anyway, I just felt like writing more YOI and I just felt like writing a cop au. So hopefully this remains consistent!

Detroit, Michigan was a city known for couple hundred murders a year, five hundred rapes, couple thousands of robberies and even more so in assaults. But that’s to be expected in every city, it’s also expected to have police. Katsuki Yuuri wasn’t sure what drew him to the force, after finishing school and even his first two years of college. He just felt like he was made to help people, in some way or another. So he entered the academy, he passed, and he was on the street in his uniform soon after. Life came easily on the job. He worked with his partner Phichit, whom became his closest friend and the two of them rode around in their car doing what cops did best. Which… well wasn’t what Yuuri expecting. It was mostly writing tickets for teenagers for were speeding and for forty year olds who were driving drunk. In the end, it turned out to be quite boring. But Yuuri was quite determined. Once you got into the swing of things, the job was actually quite fun in its own way.

However, there was one thing Yuuri couldn’t get over and that was the night shift. It was the worst. Night shift was when the cockroaches came out from the floorboards, when the monsters came out at night to haunt the innocent. It was when the drug addicts and predators came out and things became dangerous. But mostly, Yuuri was just tired. Phichit and him both. Each time they were stuck on the shift, the two of them ended up with patrols that always ended with them on a break at a twenty-four hour starbucks, buying triple shot espressos and praying to higher powers. But even then, sometimes they had to go back for a second run if they were doing a double.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, I think I am actually dying… death is coming. I need more caffeine,” Phichit was quick to whine as he leaned his head against the steering wheel. Yuuri narrowing his eyes as he looked forward at the series of lights ahead of them. He blinked a few times, trying to keep himself awake, taking the final sip of his previous drink, sad to catch the horrible taste of cold espresso. The young man stuck his tongue out, “Bleh, gross, let’s hit the next Starbucks, I need something sugary.” Yuuri shook his head, trying to get the disgusting taste from his tongue. Phichit lifting his head from the wheel, “You got it,” The two men smiled sleepily as they pulled out of the parking lot. Heading down the street in silence before spotting the building in the distance. “Look at it, in all of its beautiful glory.” Phichit called, lifting one hand to the building before putting his heart to his chest. 

“What do you want Yuuri? I think I want a Venti Caramel macchiato,” Yuuri hummed quietly, thinking for a moment before smiling. “Trenta, cold brew, almond milk with vanilla creamer.” Phichit whistled under his breath, “Someone is going all out, I’m all about hot drinks, you hitting the cold one?” The two laughed as they pulled into the parking lot, “I just had a mouth full of nasty cold coffee, I need a mouth full of good cold coffee now.” Yuuri laughed, shifting in his seat, Phichit driving through the street, pulling passed the front of the building. Yuuri stretching his arms up, turning his head slightly, hearing his neck pop.

He groaned as he spotted the front of the building, a sharp frown catching his lips. “Phichit, stop,” He pressed his hand to the man’s shoulder. He gestured to the side, pointing into the starbucks. Inside was two employees, dressed in their usual attire. The two standing side by side, both females, broken into hard tears while their hands were held up to their shoulders. An assailant in front of them. His hand holding onto a gun, pointing in their direction, his face perfectly covered by a mask. “Oh shit. I’m calling it in.” Phichit pulled forward more, “Don’t turn on the lights, don’t spook him, he might hurt them.” Yuuri whispered while Phichit pulled his radio towards his mouth. “This is Officier Chulanont, we have a robbery in progress on Forty-First and Maine.” He spoke, looking at Yuuri, the Japanese male completely focused on the sight in front of him.

His heart was pounding. The man with the gun was shoving the female around now. Shoving her towards the cash register. “Phichit come on, we got to do something.” Yuuri was already unbuckling his seatbelt, “Copy dispatch,” The radio responded, “This is Officier Chulanont, requesting backup, we have a hostage situation.” Yuuri stepped out of the car, drawing his weapon as he headed towards the building. Phichit following behind him, the two men moving quietly. One of the female employees spotting them, her jaw clenching. Tears flowing even harder, the harsh words from the man coming out in hard screams. The second girl sobbed hard as she opened the register, pulling out the money. Her fingers were shaking violently, barely able to hold onto the bills. Dropping them continuously, “You stupid bitch, hand me the fucking money!” The man screamed at her again, “Do you want me to fucking shoot you?” He shoved the gun into her head, the girl sobbing. “Move stupid bitch!” She cried harder as she fed the man more money, Yuuri holding up his gun as he entered through the broken door. 

“Detroit Police Department.” Yuuri spoke, firmly, reaching to hold up his badge in one hand. The robber retracting his gun from the girl, startled by the sudden police. “H-How did you fucking get the cops here?” He demanded, pointing the gun at the girl at the register. “Hey, hey, look over here man. Don’t look at her,” Yuuri called out, the man looking up. He was starting to looking uneasy not. Completely nervous, his own hands starting to shake as Phichit moved in to Yuuri’s left. The second girl slowly moving along the back, trying to escape. 

“Nah man, this is fucking bullshit. L-Listen here, let my ass go. O-Or i’ll shoot this bitch.” He spoke, his voice trembling, “I can’t do that. I know that girl, she’s very sweet, you don’t want to hurt her.” That’s right, even if she wasn’t sweet. The way she trembled. The way her hands shook, the way she sobbed. 

Yuuri could tell she wanted her mom or her dad. She just wanted to go home, she was so young. Yuuri had seen her earlier that night when she made him coffee. Her voice had been so cheerful, no idea that this would happen to her. She opened her eyes, looking at Yuuri, struggling to breath through her sobs. “Now, drop the gun. We’ll talk about this whole thing.” Yuuri continued to talk, the second girl still creeping away, slipping closer to Phichit, making soft whimpers of sobs before she reached him. Phichit grabbing her and pulling her behind him. She cowered behind him, pressing her face into his back. 

“I… I--nah man, just… let me out, I swear I’ll shoot her--I fucking--” “--No you won’t. You wanted the money, you didn’t come here to kill someone.” Yuuri took a step towards the pair, slowly inching his way towards the two. “So, like I said. Set the gun down. Let her go. We can just… talk outside. Maybe you need some fresh air, clear your head.” Yuuri continued to persist, the male continuing to tremble, biting his lip from behind the mask. He struggled to breath before pulling the mask off. Revealing his reddened face, “It’s hot right? Let’s just take a deep breath, set the gun down and everything will be fine.” Yuuri could see his anxiety, the overwhelming nature, the urge to run. He was going to do something drastic. Fight or flight was about to hit. Yuuri was praying that it was flight. 

The man shoved the girl to the side suddenly, bolting off the side. “Phichit make sure she’s safe!” The sirens were already sounding off in the distance as Yuuri chased after the man. The robber only making to the other side of the starbucks. Yuuri putting his gun away as he tackled the man to the floor, pinning him down tightly. The man screaming, thrashing violently against Yuuri. “Stop resisting!” Yuuri shouted, managing to rustle the gun from the man’s hand. 

The gun slid across the floor, Phichit running up beside him, kicking the gun away. “Got it?” Yuuri nodded, managing to pin the man’s hands back, cuffing him properly. “There, you’re under arrest--” Yuuri took a deep breath before finishing off the Miranda rights. The man on the floor breathing hard before Yuuri and Phichit pulled him to sit up properly. More cops flooding the scene. The two girls embracing and sobbing into one another’s arms. 

Yuuri wiped his forehead of sweat, looking up at Phichit. “Yuuri, that was amazing.” Phichit smiled, the other giving his own tired smile. “Well… I’m not tired anymore.” Yuuri admitted, Phichit kicking the man’s back. “I agree with that.” 

-x-

“Nikiforov!” Viktor sighed as coffee spilled over his hand, feeling the burn over his thumb. “Well that was painful.” He pulled his thumb back, sucking on it to sooth the burn. “Nikiforov!” His name was shouted again. “I hear yeah Cap, I’m trying to get my fix. I had a rough night,” Viktor waved his hand, looking towards the Captain’s door, the older man looking incredibly grumpy. “Get in here you lazy asshole!” He shouted, throwing his arms up, Viktor shrugging his shoulders slightly as he sipped at his coffee. “Mm, he sounds pissed Viktor, what did you do wrong?” Chris asked, leaning against his desk, blinking his long delicate eyelashes. “Hm… don’t know. I guess we’ll see right now, after want to go canvas for that Muller case?” Viktor asked, sipping more of the coffee so it wouldn’t spill as he walked. “Sounds like a perfect plan. I’m sure my beautiful partner will be back just in time--” “--Why can’t it be like old times? You, me sitting in the car eating sandwiches--” “--Watching porn on my phone--” “--We never did that.” Viktor broke into laughter, Christ choking on his own laugh before winking. 

“Oh yes we did Viktor. During the rookie days we did,” Viktor hummed, choosing to ignore that comment. Knowing that he did watch porn on Chris’ phone once when they were patrolling late one night. Frankly, it was a joke, Chris told Viktor to watch a video, and it was quite hilarious. A little joke between the two of them. Though now Viktor could feel the rage from across the room. Entering Captain Yakov Feltsman’s office while he was still fuming was a great way to start any morning. He sat at his desk, grumbling to himself before looking up, “Close the door.” He waved his arm, Viktor obeying the order, sipping more coffee.

“Nikiforov.” The Captain spoke his name, Viktor taking a moment to swallow. “Nik-i-for-ov.” He emphasized his name harder, the silver haired man looked up. Blinking his eyes with a soft smile. “Yes?” He called, “Four.” He held up four fingers, “Four rookies I send you. Four goddamn rookies I send you and they all transfer out? Are you actually kidding me?” Viktor took in a sharp suck of breath, rolling his shoulders. “Yikes,” He stated, “We’re still on that? Maybe you just hire terrible cops Yako--” “--Captain.” He cut Viktor off quickly, the other sighing in mild annoyance.

“Captain, I think you’re looking to far into this. We live in a pretty fierce district. It’s hard for people to actually like this place. We’re always backed up, even when we are properly staffed.” Viktor attempted to explain, though he knew that his personality was a little to over glamored for the life of a police officer. “No, its because you have a terrible attitude! You are my greatest Detective! Hell, maybe the best in the damn city, but lately, you lack in your paperwork. You lack in your footwork. And when I need you to train? You half ass everything. What have you even been doing Viktor?” Yakov slammed his hand onto the table. The younger man cringing slightly before finishing off his coffee, wondering just what it was that caused him to fall into his slump. He had one point had the highest coller rate in the district. At one point he would bury himself in his work for days on end and lock in so much overtime a single paycheck could pay off all his monthly bills.

However, lately he could admit that he wasn’t as supportive as he used to be. He hadn’t made any collers that week. No recent arrests were bad for the alleged ‘greatest detective’ in the city. He sighed, “Right, i’ve been here, knee deep in paperwork.” He gave a smile, Yakov already giving him the look of disappointment. “That’s bullshit Nikiforov. Look, I need you to get it together, I know you can do better than this. But at some point I have to come to you as a Captain. As your boss. You need a partner Vitya,” The nickname was enough to let the younger of the two know how serious this really was. That he really did need a partner. “I can’t have one of you benched because I’m switching you between Chris and his partner. I can’t even leave you alone with Georgi because he ends up sobbing when he’s with you! The other uniforms complain.” Yakov snaps, Viktor rolling his shoulders, looking out the office window towards Chris and Georgi. “To be fair Captain, he was only crying because I asked him about his girlfriend. I didn’t know she dumped him. I would have been a lot nicer to him, I offered a shoulder to cry on--” “--Just… stop.” Yakov held a hand up, “I have a rookie coming in. Just recently promoted.” Viktor repressed the groan from his throat.

Why couldn’t he just get some transfer? Why did he always have to train someone?

“Don’t even start. He’s a good cop. Follows the book and just recently caught a robber on forty-first--” “--Oh that kid. Wasn’t there another cop there?” Viktor cut Yakov off rather quickly, remembering that he read something about it online. A pair of cops went to get coffee and stumbled upon a robbery going down in a starbucks coffee. The two went in, saved two hostages, but one cop managed to talk the assailant down until one hostage was safe. Then when the man ran, he managed to disarm him and catch him. It was a good collar, something that reminded Viktor of his rookie days. “Yes, he had a partner, but at the moment I can’t take on more than one rookie. Not when we run such a delicate unit. One officier was transferred uptown, we got the other one. Actually, I requested the one who made the initial collar, we need someone good. He’s the one we need.” Viktor found himself smiling, wondering if he perhaps lucked out on this newbie. Maybe he could get along with someone who had some sense in him. 

“Can you handle it?” Yakov asked, Viktor snorting in response, “Of course I can.” He laughed, “I’m serious Vitya, if you can’t handle this, you will be in deep trouble.” Viktor thought for a second that the threat was empty. That he would really never do anything to truly harm Viktor’s reputation. But he might be transferred out. That was possible. He could be sent to all hell, he could be sent to internal investigations. That would be the absolute worst ending to his career. 

So he nodded, “Got it Captain. I’ll do my best.” He insisted, “Good, now get out of my office, I don’t want you scaring the man off before he gets here.” Viktor left the door, heading back to his desk as Chris spun in his chair. “Oh, Viktor that was quite the long talk. What was it about?” He asked, placing his elbows onto the desk. “Oh you know, i’m getting a new partner today.” Viktor stated, sitting down. “Fresh meat to destroy?” Christ smirked playfully, “I wish, but Captain said to play nice.” Chris made a noise of disappointment, Georgi making a slight shift of discomfort.

Viktor smiled before finishing off his coffee. Setting his cup onto the desk before leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling before hearing the clicking of new shoes against the tile floor. He turned his head in mild curiosity. Spotting what looked like a beautiful angel.

It was cheesy enough to think about. One that he could kick himself for. But he was truly beautiful. A younger male, perhaps only a few years younger than him. Looking down at his phone briefly before slipping it into his slacks. Looking up, showing his well framed face by dark hair, dark eyes and just perfectly framed against his face. Viktor smiled slightly, looking down at his perfectly formed body, frowning a moment later when he caught sight of his suit. His atrociously dressed attire was a little unsettling. His tie was ugly, something that had to go. Right into the garbage. 

Suddenly a soft flush rushed across his cheeks, Viktor realizing he had been caught staring. Flashing a more charming grin before the male quickened his pace passed by the two and into the Captain’s office. “Oh my god. Viktor. Vitya,” An empty coffee cup smacked Viktor’s chest, the man looking back towards his best friend. “Yes?” He hummed, “Stop undressing the rookie with your eyes.” Viktor winked, “I wasn’t, I was burning his tie. After that, then i’ll undress him with my eyes.” He smirked playfully, leaning back in his chair, sliding back just a bit, trying to catch the back end of the newest member of their precinct. “Viktor seriously?” Chris cracked into laughter, the detective cracking another smile, biting his lip when he caught just the back end of the male. He sucked in a hard breathe, ‘Damn, what a sweetie.’ He would be going straight to hell for this. In fact, he was a beast for simply oogling this poor man. He sat up straight, embarrassed by himself for checking out the newbie. His new partner. Truly a beastly part of himself. He cleared his throat, “Viktor behave,” Chris pointed, winking at the other, “I’m always a gentlemen Chris.” Viktor reassured, hearing a hard clearing of someone’s throat before looking towards the Captain’s office. 

“Detective Georgi Popovich, Detective Christophe Giacometti and Detective Viktor Nikiforov, meet our newest Detective Yuuri Katsuki.” The male smiled shyly, obviously nervous before he cleared his own throat. “It’s nice to meet you all.” He greeted properly, Viktor the first to stand and extend his hand. 

Yuuri shook the gentleman’s hand, unable to look Viktor in the eyes. Though the little glimpse that Viktor caught onto were beautiful. This was a dangerous line that he was getting near. Especially with the most recent threat from Yakov. Viktor released the man’s hand a moment later, Yuuri moving on to the other two detectives. “Katsuki, you’ll be working with Viktor, he’s our best Detective. He won’t steer you wrong if he knows what’s good for him.” Yakov eyed him heavily, Viktor giving a charming grin. “Of course, I’ll show you all the ropes rookie. You received all the training you needed in the academy. I’ll just ease you through the rest.” He reassured, waving his hand playfully. Yuuri gave a small nod, still seeming nervous. “You should give off more confidence as well Detective. People will pick up on that.” Chris interjected, humming softly, teasing the newest recruit. “S-sorry, I’m just a little uneasy around new co-workers. Please do take care of me.” He bowed his head, the small group taken back by his sudden statement. Viktor feeling a little warm. Though it wasn’t rare, he himself was an immigrant to America and so was Yakov. Perhaps what he said was something pertaining to his culture?

“Of course,” Yakov cleared his throat, patting the man’s shoulder. “Viktor show him around the office. Chris, Georgi, I want you on that Mueller case. Canvas the area around the scene. I want you to reinterview the family--” “--Captain we already interviewed the wife and kids. They told us that they didn’t see anything,” Yakov grumbled, “If you don’t have anything else to go on. Reinterview, then canvas.” He waved his hand, Chris tilting his head back slightly before patting Georgi’s back. “Alright let’s go. See you later Katsuki, Viktor.” Yuuri gave a soft wave, the two leaving the pair in the large room with the occasional passing of other employees. 

“Alright Rookie, let’s get this started. From this day forward i’ll be coaching you to be the best Detective in Detroit.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first case that Viktor and Yuuri take on isn't exactly the most exciting. But that's the thing about missing persons. Its a hit or miss, it can be easily solved, or it can be turned into something ugly. The first case for Yuuri Katsuki is Mr. Crispino he's been missing for over twenty-four hours, his sister is terribly worried. Viktor insists that Mr. Crispino is out on a bender with a date, but could that be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome, I got to chapter two! I've been busy at work and life lately. It's kind of hard balancing things when the world around you changes. I've always had a hard time coming to terms with change. So I always try to engulf myself in writing, I just hope I don't disappoint anyone. I'm actually a few chapters ahead in this one however! So as of now, this fanfiction will be updated every Friday! Hopefully I can keep up with it!

Viktor was charming. A legend to the Police force. People had talked about him in the Academy on the occasion. About how he broke certain cases, how he managed to take down a crime ring here and there. He was certainly a hero in Detroit. It was amazing to think that Yuuri would ever be working with him. It was so far fetched that he had never even dreamed of it. But when the promotion came, it was so surprising. He didn’t think that he would ever make it passed the uniform. But here he was. Standing beside Viktor for the second week, listening to him intently explain exactly how to handle the paperwork and proceedings of their district. It was amazing. So amazing that even if this all turned out to be a dream, he would be fine with it. It was a beautiful experience, listening to him speak. Explain, with the movement of his hands and the subtle laughter in his voice whenever they made a soft joke. He was a bit over the top, Yuuri decided. 

Perhaps he sat a little to close, despite his beauty, Yuuri wasn’t used to people being so close. So he always slid his chair away by an inch, or when Viktor pressed a hand against his back when they walked. It wasn’t as if they were bad, but Yuuri was unsure. It seemed strange for their situation. Co-workers, but Yuuri was starting to think that Viktor had a habit of desiring attention from others. He leaned closer when he spoke, he would wink then smile. It was cute. That would be the word for it. But Yuuri tended to ignore it, forcing himself to pay attention to the task at hand, trying to apply himself. It seemed to impress Viktor, loving his praise. Or hell, Yuuri even loved it when he was scolded for doing something wrong. The way Viktor responded to things was like velvet, poetic in some strange way.

It made the transition easier. The promotion enjoyable without Phichit, though the two still roomed together. Yuuri saw him everyday after work, but still, without his best friend he felt like he lost his true rock of confidence. Now he had to figure out how to gain it back. But this time with Detective Nikiforov behind him. 

“Well Yuuri, I think we have officially covered everything. From the paperwork being filed to where to get the best sandwiches on the block.” Viktor explained, leaning against his desk, smiling at the other. “Thank you, I feel like I learned a lot from you.” He was smiling, Viktor noting that Yuuri had one of the best smiles on the face of the planet. “I think we should be good to head off onto the streets. Yakov should have a case ready for us. Chris and Georgi have been getting all the action the last two weeks and to be honest i’m going stir crazy.” Viktor stood up, stretching his arms upwards, “Really? Are you sure?” Yuuri asked, feeling an onslaught of nerves flood him. “Of course! You’ve learned everything you can behind the desk, now you have to go out there and shadow me! Trust me it’ll be great!” There wasn’t much choice in the matter, not that it was negative. It was exciting after all. Being a Detective was a dream, and doing Detective work was bound to happen. Yuuri just hoped that shadowing Viktor out of the office would last more than just two weeks. 

“Let me talk to him, we’ll take something easy. Something to just ease you in.” Viktor gave a soft wave of his hand to reassure his co-worker before turning around. He walked away, leaving Yuuri watching him go, the male slightly flushed pink. He really was a good looking man. His suits were extravagant, in their own way. They fit his form well, shaped his waist, hips, butt and thighs well. So well that Yuuri had to force his eyes away, looking down at his paperwork that he had redone three times to satisfy Viktor. 

He reached into his pocket a few minutes later, grabbing his cell phone and selecting Phichit’s name. If staring at the same paperwork he had redone three times wouldn’t keep his find off of his partner, perhaps his best friend could keep him on track.

To: Phichit  
Hey how’s your day going?

It was subtle, but he was hoping Phichit could help calm his nerves. Get his focus back. Get him to stop undressing his co-worker with his eyes. It only took a second for his best friend to respond thankfully.

From: Phichit  
Hello~~ It’s going great!  
My Captain is so nice.  
Though, my partner is   
kind of on the boring side.   
Other than that? Great.  
Yours?  
How’s Viktor? Is he as great  
As they say?

Yuuri smiled, wondering how Phichit managed to type up so much in such little time. They hadn’t been able to talk much since they started their new jobs. The two of them had been so tired, so exhausted that frankly, Yuuri just went home to pass out. Viktor kept them emotionally busy. Then right after work, he went to the gym and worked out until he was fatigued. Then he stumbled home, took a shower and slept. He assumed that Phichit did something similar.

To: Phichit  
I mean he is pretty amazing.  
The others are too.  
But I mean, Phi  
He’s so pretty.  
It’s like i’m a fanboy

Yuuri grinned as he responded, looking up as Viktor left Yakov’s office, plopping a file onto the desk. “Alright Yuuri~ Let’s go, we have our first case. Missing twenty-one year old, which could mean what?” Viktor asked, Yuuri grabbing onto the file, flipping it open. “Twenty-one usually means they could be out partying, slept over at a one night stand’s house.” Viktor shot a finger gun in Yuuri’s direction. “Yup, mostly cases like this are super easy to solve. We interview the people they were partying with, we find them in three hours tops.” Viktor seemed very sure of himself, it was comforting, knowing that their first case would be something simple. 

 

The drive in Viktor’s car was rather nice, the windows partially down during the fall left the air crisp. Yuuri reading through the file, “If an officer already filed the report, why are we going down there?” The dark haired beauty asked, “It’s our job for one thing. Our unit has one of the hardest jobs in the city Yuuri. We handle missing persons. The Uniforms file the report, we go out we investigate and we get people home. Or we try to. It’s difficult, right now there’s over four thousand people missing in Michigan. Sure, we find most of them, but four thousand people is a lot. Just… poof, gone forever.” He made a brief gesture with his hand, Yuuri looking down at the file slightly. “What if… we find them but they’re not…” Viktor hummed, “They’re no longer living? Depends… the case was ours first, makes sense that it would be ours to solve. But homicide has a hard time giving up cases to us. Sometimes I think of transferring over, but then I recall this one guy from one of the units… to be honest I didn’t want to be partnered with him.” Viktor snickered at his admission, looking a little shy. Yuuri smiling at how sweet he looked.

“That can happen at times. I was really close with my old partner. I live with him now,” Yuuri admitted, Viktor looked towards the other briefly. “Oh? A boyfriend then? Sounds a little scandalous for such a ‘by the book’ cop.” He winked, Yuuri flushing hard before looking away. “No, no, no! Phichit is not my boyfriend. I don’t even,” He choked on laughter, Viktor snickering deviously. Noting that Yuuri denied that this ‘Phichit’ was his boyfriend. Not that he wasn’t gay or anything. The man might have a future with this beauty at some point. At least in bed if Viktor had anything to do with it. “I get it, i’m just teasing you.” Viktor grinned playfully, patting the man’s shoulder. “Alright, read me the file Detective.” Viktor stated, leaning back in his seat as he made a right turn at the light.

“Ah, right.” Yuuri looked down at the file, “It says here, twenty-one year old Michele Crispino has been missing since Tuesday. His sister expected him home around eleven but he never showed up.” Yuuri read over what he had been wearing, briefly explaining it to Viktor. “What do you think Yuuri? About what the file says?” Viktor asked, one hand coming to his own chin as he hummed. Yuuri rubbing his thumb against the paper. “The way his sister describes his clothes he seemed like he was going out. Not something casual. It’s only been twenty-four hours so he could have went on a date, stayed out with his date all night and maybe his phone died?” He questioned, looking at Viktor, the other smiling. “That’s very possible, especially with how young and naive he is. Is that all the report says?” He asked, Yuuri nodding, the man sucking in a sharp breath. “This is where things get harder Yuuri. The Uniform should have asked the sister, where her brother had gone. If she had any information on it. But they tend to get lazy, they tend to think twenty year olds can handle themselves and that they don’t need to look into it. But the issue is, it might be nothing. We might find Mr. Crispino in the arms of a beautiful lover in a few hours. But this is a dangerous city, for all we know Mr. Crispino could have been taken by someone. What’s his appearance like?” Viktor questioned, Yuuri quickly reading over it before Viktor continued, “A man with his build in that description, he could easily make due for human trafficking.” Yuuri hummed, loving how Viktor explained things, the way words flowed from his mouth. How easily it all came together.

“Would we hand that over to vice?” Yuuri asked, Viktor looking towards the other, raising an eyebrow. “Why would I want to hand them over our first case together?” Viktor laughed under his breath, Yuuri’s face flushing, “R-Right!” Yuuri was beginning to question whether or not he could catch onto things like this. Wouldn’t Vice be upset by something like that? He held onto his sigh as they pulled up to the house. Feeling the curl in his stomach of excitement, “Alright Yuuri. Just shadow me okay, i’ll do the talking, just listen in.” He parked and slipped out of the vehicle, Yuuri following behind him. 

Walking up to the house was a curl of anxiety for him. Different than normal. He had come up to houses before. Multiple times, on many occasions, him and Phichit. The two of them handle domestic violence, they handled distress calls and many other situations. But this was the first time Yuuri wouldn’t be with Phichit. Viktor knocked on the door, “Detroit police!” Viktor called out suddenly, settling beside Yuuri. A moment of silence passing before the door opened. A girl with long brown hair appearing. “Hi! Are--is there news about Mickey?” She asked, her face pale from obvious lack of sleep. “Sorry, you must be Miss Crispino. I’m Detective Nikiforov, this is Detective Katsuki. We’re here to find your brother. But first… we need to get more information.” The girl sighed, tilting her head forward slightly, “I gave information to the other cops. Why haven’t you found him? My brother would never wait this long to come home! I don’t think you understand, my brother and are inseparable! I told him,” She choked slightly, sucking in a hard breath. “Just… come inside.” She turned around, leaving the door open for the two cops.

The men entered, stepping into the quiet home. “I told my brother… we… we were to close. We had to seperate. I just… wanted more time for myself. I wanted him to spend more time with friends. I just wanted us to be individuals. Then he… just goes out and he’s never been gone this long without sending me a huge wall of texts! This is all my fault, he’s probably dead somewhere in this city and I just…” Yuuri reached for her, his hand delicately sitting on her shoulder. “It’s okay, Miss Crispino, it’s not your fault. You said you two were close right? He wouldn’t want to see you like this. Detective Nikiforov is the best in the unit, trust me. We won’t rest until we find him.” He smiled at her, the young woman giving a shuddering breath. “Why don’t you sit down, you look exhausted.” Sara nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeve before guiding the two men into the living room. 

She sat down on the couch, taking a moment to breath. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been so worried about him.” The woman looked up, her eyes completely red, “That’s perfectly understandable. Your brother’s lucky to have a sister who cares so much about him.” Viktor spoke, “When was the last time you saw him?” He pulled the notebook from his pocket, Yuuri scrambling to follow behind. Sara wiped her eyes again, “I already told the other police this.” She cleared her throat, swallowing dryly, “I know but we’re with a unit that specializes in missing person cases. Normal uniforms aren’t exactly prepared for the things we are. So smaller details mean everything to us. Hopefully you don’t mind.” Viktor smiled, it was charming, like all of them. It took Sara a moment to think things through. She was quiet, looking down at her hands before she sniffled. Yuuri thought for a moment that the talking was done, that she was finished speaking to them period. But after another dragging minute she finally opened her mouth, “Okay, I um… I saw him Tuesday night. He was a little upset, but he didn’t want to talk to me about it. But he was dressed nice and said he was going out. I asked him when he would be home, and he said by eleven, but he never showed.” She sniffled once more, Viktor tapping his pen against the paper before speaking, “What was he upset about?” He quickly questioned, “I’m not sure. He can be sensitive at times, but… he just had been complaining that he didn’t have any excuses not to go out anymore. But he didn’t tell me where. I should have pressed him on who he was going out with.” She sighed, closing her eyes hard, taking in another shuddering breath.

“That’s okay, maybe it was one of his friends.” Yuuri blurted out, looking at Viktor from the corner of his eye.Sara however clicked her tongue in response, “He didn’t have many friends. I was… his closest friend. I tried to get him to open up to others but it was hard for him.” Her fingers curled tightly into fists along her thighs, bunching up the material of the skirt she wore. “Maybe he met up with a mutual friend did you call them?” She nodded quickly, “I called all of our friends. They told me they hadn’t seen him! I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell me where he was going!” Yuuri looked over at Viktor curiously, “Could he have made any friends at work?” Yuuri spoke out suddenly again, Viktor looking over his shoulder, the dark haired male flushing. He thought for a brief moment that Viktor might become upset about him interjecting. But he made no motion, only giving a smaller smile. “I don’t think so… he never… talked about anyone. I mean… no perhaps? He mentioned one guy who always showed up at the grocery store he worked at.” Yuuri felt a glimmer of hope from his previous question, “Did he give a name or a description?” He was already scribbling across his notepad, rapidly noting everything Sara had mentioned. 

“No, not really. He just mentioned that some kid was showing up at the store. He liked talking to Mickey a lot. But… my brother thought he was annoying so he avoided talking to him. That’s the only thing I can remember.” She seemed to have finally calmed down, the tears dried against her cheeks. Though there was still an occasional jump in her throat, a slight tremble residing there. “I see, we’ll go to his work place and ask around there.” Viktor spoke up, Yuuri allowing him to take over, happy that he managed to get his questions answered. Almost like a puppy, happy and well achieved. He continued to ask questions, seeing if Sara knew of anyone else that her brother might know. Or if there was anyone who might want her brother gone. Though it seemed that while her brother was on the wild side in personality, he didn’t know many people. He was a hard worker. Many people liked him, but they didn’t know him well enough to befriend him. It left them with the only option to move onto his workplace. 

The two men thanked Sara for letting them into her home and they reassured her that they would call her as soon as they knew anything. Yuuri climbing into the car beside Viktor, smiling as he looked down at his notes, scribbling down a few other things that came to mind. Briefly looking up at the other, “S-Sorry for interrupting you Viktor. I didn’t mean to cut you off earlier.” He apologized, when he realized that he had hijacked his entire interview. It hadn’t been his true intention of course, he didn’t want to step on Viktor’s toes. Not when he was supposed to be learning and shadowing. Now that he thought more about it, he became more and more flustered. His face flushed red as he sat in his seat, clenching tightly onto his notepad.

“What do you mean? I thought you did great! You were so wonderful Yuuri! That was the best thing to ask! If a man has no friends, then the best way for him to get social interaction is at his workplace. I was planning on praising you. You’re amazing!” He was grinning, smiling so brightly that it could burn Yuuri’s eyes practically. His mouth in the shape of a heart and melted all of Yuuri’s worries away. Yuuri was just incredibly surprised that he reacted so positively. “T-Thank you.” He laughed nervously, “Though…” Viktor hummed, looking over at Yuuri. “You…” Viktor sighed, looking forward. “I know I mentioned that this is an easy case. That we’ll probably find her brother in a few hours. But Yuuri, never make any promises to families.” The rookie was slightly taken back. Feeling a jolt of anxiety and a climb of nausea in his throat. 

“The world is unpredictable. The last thing you want is for that pretty girl to come to the Precinct and punch you for making a promise you can’t keep. Trust me, I know.” Yuuri looked out the window, feeling a sudden rush of stress. He had never been criticized in such a way before. Not only that, he was now overwhelmed by the idea that he could have possibly ruined Sara Crispino’s life. “Sorry.” He squeaked out, wondering why he had even said it in the first place. He had been reassured that it would be such a simple case. He hadn’t even thought that it could be more than that. It had been twenty-four hours. If the two siblings were as close as his sister said, then why didn’t he contact her? Where was this man? How could he not let her know where he was for so long when he had no friends? 

Yuuri frowned, looking down at his notepad, feeling a sudden rush of failure. He should have just let Viktor handle everything. It wasn’t his concern anyway. He was supposed to be shadowing, nothing more. “It’s okay Yuuri. Don’t worry about it. Like I said before, Mr. Crispino is probably out with someone he went on a date with. We’ll find him. His sister said he worked at the grocery store on the corner of Rhodes. We’ll head there and ask around, i’m sure they’ll know who the mystery man is.” Viktor reassured him, reaching to pat his thigh. Yuuri wondering why his palm was so warm against his slacks. His cheeks turning the softest pink as he shifted his leg over. Viktor catching on, pulling back and slipping his hand back to the steering wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very long and very informational. I didn’t intend it to be that way. But it came out like that. So here it is. But I do plan on having it come out with a second chapter, just so people can have a chapter with more emotional intent. Things aren’t dark though, I don’t want things to get that way just yet. I’ll apply warnings as they go. I just hope people do not take them the wrong ways. I also do plan on involving other couples as well. But they will have one shots dedicated to them. Not a chapter or so. That way I don’t divert from the story and end up losing this story’s interest. Especially when it comes to smut and side characters.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues, where Viktor and Yuuri search for Mr. Crispino in hopes of finding him safely. Things are looking up for the two Detectives however! In fact, things might have a happy ending for everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for the sake of my sanity and wanting to be a good person and giving good updates. Hopefully people are enjoying this informational aspect of the roleplay and not really the dramatic part. This is all thanks to Law and Order... and currently Blue Bloods. It's all i'm watching, that and I just finished Kimmy Schmidt which was super good.

It was a smaller grocery store. Smaller, but rather nice Yuuri decided, the type of place he would shop himself. He smiled as he entered, greeted by the cashier, a young a petite teenager with blonde hair and a patch of red in the front. The Detectives introduced themselves, flashing their badges, “Sorry to interrupt you while you’re working. Mind if we ask you a few questions Mister--?” Viktor asked, pressing his hand against the counter, flashing his charming smile once more. “I don’t mind! It’s slow around this time anyway.” The young male looked over towards Yuuri, eyeing him especially. “Mind if we get a name?” Viktor asked with a charming grin, “Oh no, it’s Kenjiro Minami.” He gave a nervous smile, his cheeks dusting pink before his fingers tapped the counter, still looking towards Yuuri.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Minami, we were wondering if you know anything about your co-worker, Michele Crispino. He went missing the other night,” The other tilted his head, “Missing?” He asked opening his mouth, obviously confused. “Do you know where he is?” Yuuri asked, cutting Viktor off before he could ask. “I mean… I just… Michele can be very intimidating. I didn’t think he would go missing.” Kenjiro admitted, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Anything can happen in a big city. We’re hoping he just got got stuck partying somewhere. His sister said someone had been bugging him at work though. Do you know who?” Viktor asked, taking over the questioning once more. “A person who was bugging him? Everyone bugs Michele… he doesn’t really like talking to anyone.” The younger male laughed, “He gets angry easily, I asked him to cover my shift because I had my graduation for school and he got so frustrated. But I think it was because I pulled him away from his sister. The two of them sure are close.” Yuuri hummed quietly, “This person was persistent though. He showed up often and bugged Michele often.” He was pressing, Kenjiro smiling towards the younger of the Detectives. Viktor catching on that he might be more receptive to him.

“Someone who shows up often? We do have regulars, but they figured out that Michele isn’t very friendly. I’m trying to think though… it’s hard to remember.” Kenjiro leaned slightly on the counter, perhaps a little too close to Yuuri. Viktor smiling in a slight amusement to how the younger teen was enjoying the space between them. “I’m sure you can remember if you try hard enough.” Yuuri continued with his determination, the teen looking slightly disappointed in the man’s response. “...There’s one guy. We used to go to school together. But he graduated a year before me.” Kenjiro smiled, leaning over the counter once more, “Come here and i’ll write it down for you. His name I mean.” Perhaps it was an attempt at being cute, Viktor wasn’t sure. He was a teen fresh outta high school, that was for sure. He thought Yuuri was cute, which was also correct. His oblivious nature to the entire conversation was slightly amusing and incredibly adorable.

Yuuri smiled, happy that he got the answer he wanted. “Thank you! Here,” Yuuri tore off a piece of paper from his notepad and handed Kenjiro his pen. “We’ll be sure to let his sister know that you helped us find him!” Viktor repressed a laugh when he saw the teen’s disappointment once more. But he made no more attempts, he just wrote down the name of the man’s name before passing the paper back. “He’s a nice guy though. He just likes Michele, likes asking him on dates. Michele likes to pretend that he doesn’t like the attention, but maybe he wore him down?” Kenjiro smiled, “Do you have an address?” Yuuri asked, the younger man shaking his head. “No we didn’t hang out or anything. I hope you find him though.” The young man gave a slight wave as the Detectives turned to leave.

 

The pair left Kenjiro shortly after, Viktor calling Yakov to give him an update. They also called in to Chris, asking if he could look up a man named, Emil Nekola. Chris was already back at the office, he didn’t seem to mind helping the pair out and when they slipped back in the car Viktor beginning to giggle and laugh. Yuuri looking towards him in confusion. “W-What is it Viktor?” They looked at one another for a moment, Viktor trying to contain his laughter, failing several times before he finally caught his breath. “Yuuri, sweet dear, did you not notice?” His head tilted, the Japanese male furrowing his brows in question. Viktor broke into soft laughter again, pressing his head into the steering wheel. “You are officially, the greatest being to enter Detroit.” Viktor wiped his eyes of tears, taking a moment to breath before leaning back into the seat. “That kid in there was flirting. Or trying to, terribly, but he was certainly trying to flirt.” It took a moment for the wheels to fully turn. Yuuri’s cheeks slowly turning red before he shook his head, “W-What? No!” He continued to shake his head and wave his hands. 

“No, no, no, no! That’s impossible, trust me! He was just being friendly, I’m not--” Yuuri looked away from Viktor, the taller of the two leaning over the center console. He was giving his heart filled grin again, “Yuuri, he was so close to you. He didn’t respond to anything I was saying. His eyes lit up when you spoke to him. He wanted your attention.” Viktor poked his cheek, Yuuri quickly pressing his hand against it. Still completely flustered, “He was just a kid! Like… like, eighteen tops!” Viktor snorted with more laughter, “He was still flirting Yuuri. You shattered that kids confidence at least three times in there. Trust me, I get kids like him a lot, I at least let them down gently. You were over there just plainly ignoring him!” Yuuri covered his face, groaning as he threw his head back. “Oh my god, a kid hit on me. He’s still in high school--” “--No he’s not, he said he graduated. It’s fine, it was funny, kid like that shouldn’t be going after cops our age anyway.” Yuuri pouted, pulling his hands away, “I’m not that old.” He muttered, looking over at the other, “Not like me right?” Viktor pouted as well, Yuuri becoming flustered once more. “No! That’s not what I meant!” He groaned once more, creating more laughter inside the car.

“Stop teasing me Viktor,” Yuuri whined, Viktor caught his own bottom lip between his teeth. Loving the sound of him whining, and wondering if he was going to develop a fetish towards teasing this beautiful man. His flushed face was a good look for him, a pure sense of sexual attraction. Viktor would love to have him in his bed, pressed into his sheets with that same flush. That same whining, that same sentence but with an entirely different situation. But it couldn’t happen. Yakov would be pissed if he chased this lovely angel away. He released his lip from his teeth. “Sorry, sorry, i’ll leave you alone I promise.” He wanted to pat him better, console him physically, knowing now that Yuuri had no idea when people were flirting with him. But he decided not to, it was better to leave him be now.

Viktor’s phone went off and he reached into his pocket, fishing it out and answering the call. “Detective Nikiforov.” He smiled when he realized that it was Chris, his friend letting him know where this Emil Nikola lived, and that he had no priors on him. Things moving smoothly for them, Yuuri looking down at his phone on the occasion. Phichit had responded to him, but he didn’t think it was appropriate to respond to him. Not with Viktor right beside him. Though he seemed focused on driving before he started speaking out of nowhere. “So Yuuri, when we meet our new friend. Would you like to take the lead on speaking to him?” Viktor asked, smiling towards him before turning back to the road. “M-Me? I thought I was just shadowing?” He chuckled, looking at Yuuri as they stopped at a light. “Yuuri, you’re so eager you’ve cut me off a few times--” “--I’m sorry about that Viktor I didn’t mean to. I’ll be quiet, I didn’t want to offend you.” Viktor continued to smile, it was soft, intrigued by Yuuri’s nature. So unsure of himself and yet on the job he had enough confidence to cut someone like Nikiforov off. “It’s not a bad thing Yuuri. I welcome it, I think it’s refreshing to have someone so eager. Normally people let me take the lead. It’s nice to have someone who wants to take the lead for once,” He winked at Yuuri, paying attention to the road and missing the flush on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I… Uh… thank you.” He forced himself to say, he didn’t exactly agree with Viktor. Not in the least, he thought he was just annoying. Stepping out of line. He was supposed to be shadowing, he could be messing up this investigation for christ’s sake! What if Mr. Crispino was dead somewhere and Yuuri had impeded the investigation? It would be all Yuuri’s fault that they didn’t get to him in time, he should just leave Viktor alone, let the lead Detective take over. His fingers tapped his thigh out of nerves, trying to calm himself down. He pressed his lips together tightly, feeling anxious for the rest of the ride. Though it was only three blocks away, the apartment complex sitting on the corner. “Alright, what does this apartment tell you Yuuri?” Viktor asked, the young man looked up at the building. “It’s newer, but this is also near the University. So i’m guessing Mr. Nikola is a student from there,” Viktor praised him before leaving the car. Yuuri following behind him as they entered the building. Heading up to the third floor and to apartment 307.

“Alright Yuuri, just knock on the door, and take the lead.” Viktor stepped behind Yuuri, “Are you sure? Viktor, I think it would be better if you did this. I’m not ready, I have no idea what i’m doing.” Yuuri scrambled to speak, looking over his shoulder at Viktor, looking for his guidance. “Yuuri, take a deep breath, look forward and just let it come to you. I”ll be right behind you, you’ll be okay. You’ve been itching to take over all day.” He pressed his hands to Yuuri’s shoulders, comforting the man. “Now, knock on the door.” He whispered, a shiver running right up Yuuri’s spine, straight through his shoulders. He cleared his throat, stepping closer to the door and knocking, Viktor releasing him and stepping away. “Detroit Police Department.” He called, a minute or so passing before the door opened. A young man with major bedhead and a scruffy beard opening the door. His body covered by a white robe, “Emil Nikola?” Yuuri asked, the man blinking the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah? That’s me,” Yuuri and Viktor showed their badges. “We’re looking for a friend of yours. Michele Crispino,” The male frowned, tilting his head slightly, “Michele? What did he do? I mean, is he in trouble?” He looked over his shoulder into his apartment. 

“His sister is seriously worried about him. He’s been missing since Tuesday,” Emil jumped at the statement, pushing his door open. “N-no he’s not. He’s here, he’s okay. I mean, he’s sleeping, but I mean. Michele’s fine, here, here, come in.” He guided the two men in, “He’s been here the whole time?” Yuuri asked, feeling a sense of relief, seeing that Viktor felt the same. “Yeah, I took Michele out on a date Tuesday night. He sent a text to his sister that he would be sleeping over at my place. He was really upset, that the two of them had been fighting. I told him he could stay over for a while until he was ready to go home.” He smiled briefly, running his fingers through his bedhead. “He didn’t think to check in with her? She filed a police report, we’ve been running around the city looking for him.” Yuuri explained sternly, though he couldn’t exactly be mad. Not when it turned out to be a happy ending. “Well… I mean,” His cheeks flushed red, looking towards his bedroom. “I kind of, I mean we… well we kind of… had sex. All night, then kind of… drank all day because I didn’t have classes and he didn’t have work. His phone was dead and he was kind of out of it with me. We got… carried away.” Emil admitted, “We’re going to need to speak to Michele and it would be best if he spoke to his sister right away.” Yuuri concluded, looking back at Viktor who nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes, of course! Let me go wake him up.” He went to the back room, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone. “So is everything okay than?” Yuuri whispered, Viktor shrugging his shoulder. “We’ll just confirm with Michele that nothing bad happened to him. That everything that happened was with his consent. They’re both young, they both had a lot of fun the last twenty-four hours and they’re just recovering now. It happens on the occasion, especially since Crispino was having a hard time with his sister.” Viktor explained, the two falling silent as Michele came out of the room. Pants and shirt pulled on in a hurry. He was hazed from sleepy, pale from his hangover. “Hi, officers?” He asked, “Mr. Crispino, it’s good to see you. We’ve been looking for you,” Michele looked to Emil. “I’m sorry, I just woke up, I don’t…” He trailed off, clearing his throat. “Your sister filed a missing persons report. We’ve been looking for you, we wanted to ask you where you’ve been since Tuesday.” The young man’s face turned pink as he continued to look at Emil before he faced the officiers. 

“Well, I… I went on a date with Emil. We came back here, I… I uh, sent a text message to my sister saying I wouldn’t be home. We… h-h-had sex. Then we stayed here and drank and um… just spent all day together and slept.” He moved nervously, Yuuri looking over at Viktor. “Your sister said that she had texted you multiple times and called but you never replied.” Yuuri questioned, the man clearing his throat, heading across the room to the coffee table, grabbing a phone. “I uh, my phone died Tuesday morning.” He shamefully admitted, “I did text her though, I thought about calling her, but after our fight… I didn’t want to bother her.” He hummed quietly, frowning as he looked at his dead phone. “What’s your service provider Michele? Really the only thing that works well in this building is Verizon and At&t.” Michele hummed briefly before admitting that he had t-mobile because it was considerable cheaper. “Maybe my sister didn’t get the text message I sent her?” Michele looked at the detectives, Yuuri looking at Viktor, the man smiling. “That sounds like it. We’re just glad everything looks okay. Do you mind if we take you back to your sister.” Michele nodded, asking for a few minutes to get ready, heading back into the bedroom. 

Emil continued to apologize, Yuuri and Viktor telling him it was okay. Though they did tell the two to think things through for the future. That going on a binge wasn’t the best idea, that telling people where they would be was always the best idea. That way they wouldn’t waste police time with things like this. As Viktor had put it, though Yuuri felt great that he had helped solve this case. Though it wasn’t much of a case at all, it was good practice. It was a quick close, driving Michele home, and watching the reunion between the siblings and heading back to the Precinct in time to file their paperwork. 

They walked into the main lobby, Chris and Georgi filing their own paperwork before waving at the pair. “First case solved, good job rookie!” They threw their hands up in the air, Yuuri smiling sheepishly. “It… it wasn’t really a case. He was just with a boyfriend so I mean.” He cleared his throat, Viktor smacking his back. 

“No, no, no, think of it as good practice. Missing persons can be a bit hit or miss. The good thing is, we found Mr. Crispino, he’s back with his sister. No harm was done.” Viktor was smiling, praising his rookie. The other three encouraging Yuuri in his tasks from the day, even Yakov stuck his head through the door to give his praise. That was until they sat down and got to work on their paperwork. Yuuri quickly decided that he preferred the footwork portion of the job. But still, Viktor told him that this was simple as compared to what the real paperwork would have been if Mr. Crispino had been injured, or had been kidnapped. This had been a happy ending for everyone. “Do they usually end like this?” Yuuri asked, mostly out of curiosity, he knew that there were plenty of missing people in the state. Just like Viktor had mentioned before, but they were here every day. Was the job always this easy. Viktor clicked his tongue, tapping his finger against the paper. 

“Sadly Yuuri, the world isn’t so simple. You know that, missing persons is one of the most frustrating units in the city. People go missing, some of them are found like Mr. Crispino, but a lot of them… a lot of them aren’t found. Maybe it’s because they don’t want to be found, but.... Some people need to be found but never get found. When we don’t have active cases, we look back into our cold cases. That’s what will be the most frustrating, but you have a good temperment. You know how to talk to people when you have confidence. You’re a good detective Yuuri, you’ll be okay here.” Viktor was reassuring, but Yuuri was catching on to something in his eyes. Something different than what he normally saw. He wasn’t to sure what it was, but it wasn’t exactly something he could question. He simply smiled in return and thanked him for everything. Viktor was quick to laugh, giving his heart shaped grin, like the trace of pain had never been there. “You’re very welcome Yuuri. Now that all of this silliness is finished, shall we go and have a drink? On me of course?” Co-workers were not known to invite Yuuri out often and he was not the social sort. To be honest he had little friends in the force. That was excluding his old partner, but that was because Phichit and him had been stuck in a patrol car for hours on end. It would be hard to believe that they wouldn’t know everything about one another by now.

He thought about declining. But he could already hear the nagging from Phichit, like his wife or something like that. His encouraging words about making new friends, besides, Viktor was his new partner. Though, it was still hard to come to terms with. He felt truly happy in his current space. “That sounds great,” He agreed, “Mind if I invite Chris along? You should get to know him too, he’s a real great guy to know here.” Viktor lowered his voice, sending a shiver through Yuuri’s spine. He nodded, not wanting to speak, knowing his voice would only come out as a weak squeak. “He might invite Georgi too. Which isn’t bad, but… don’t mention love lives, I guess he went through a bad breakup.” Yuuri cringed slightly but agreed to those terms, not that he could deal with something like that. The older of the two smacked his hand on the table, grinning happily as he stood up. “Chris, Georgi! Let’s go out for drinks! We’re welcoming Yuuri, so i’m buying him a round.” Chris was the first look up from his desk, wearing a pair of glasses that he was slowly pulling low on his nose.

“Drinks? You’re singing a beautiful song Viktor. Georgi, pack your bags we’re going to the bar. Vitya is buying,” Chris winked, a sharp snort coming from the Russian beside him. “What? No, I said for Yuuri! Buy your own drinks Chris, last time I bought you drinks you made me broke and all you drink is terrible wine.” The blonde looked back in full offense, his face completely twisted. “Excuse you? I only drink, the finest. The finest Vitya, I have very exclusive tastes. All you drink is vodka and something blue that makes you take your pants off.” Viktor lifted his hand slightly in his own defense, “It’s called a blue lagoon and it is delicious. But that doesn’t matter, i’m only buying drinks for Yuuri and myself. Fend for yourself my friend,” Yuuri found himself clenching his jaw. Quickly realizing that it might not be a good idea to get terrible wasted. Knowing from his past that he tended to get a bit out of hand whenever he drank. 

“I’ll probably only have one drink though. I wouldn’t worry to much about it Viktor,” He wanted to make sure everyone knew, one or two drinks wouldn’t be to bad. Last thing Yuuri wanted was to make an ass of himself in front of his new co-workers. “One or two? That sounds so weak, please Yuuri, you have to try my wine then.” Chris and Georgi stood up, the two gathering up their paperwork. “I have a few drinks for you to try too Yuuri. I think you’ll really like it,” Georgi offered, Yuuri giving a slightly strained smile. “Right… okay.” Two drinks then, Georgi’s drink and some wine. He can handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if anyone wants to be friends on tumblr, come follow me! My user is invisible-spaz  
> It's mostly Yuri on ice, anime and just... trash but you know, it might be fun to have more friends to talk to!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks are on Viktor! Yuuri seems to think he can handle a few drinks, but sometimes after a few we can be a little overwhelmed. That's what happened to Yuuri so he ends up on a ride of his life. A night full of cuddling, sexual tension and dancing! It's a fun evening for both Detectives to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My assignment for DBT was to use mindfulness, so what I did was water my front yard. Which is something I normally dislike. But since the bug man came, I decided to give it a shot. I went out watering and I enjoyed the nice breeze, and I took time to notice little things. The way the breeze moved my clothes, my hair, the grass and leaves of the tree in my front yard. I also took the time to look up at my tree and notice the Lizard that was sitting on the branch. He seemed happy there in his little patch of sun and was missing his tail. I began thinking about how he must have lost it and I began to think about many different things. Mostly about healing, and how small me would have really enjoyed being outside. I wonder why I dislike being outside now, when I used to love it so much.

He could not handle that.

Viktor wasn’t sure when Yuuri needed to officially be cut off. Maybe it was after the first glass of wine. But by then, Viktor had sucked down a blue lagoon and had a shot. Then he spotted Yuuri with whisky, but Viktor had two more shots. Viktor was drunk, he cut himself off by then, giggling off with Chris at the booth while Georgi talked to Yuuri at the bar. The young Japanese male slurring his words before he plopped beside Viktor. “Yuuri, you’re looking quite red,” Chris remarked, sipping on his third glass of wine. Yuuri laughed in response, Viktor noting the hard flush on his cheeks. “I know, I know, Georgi is getting me more drinks.” Yuuri hiccuped, Chris humming, “Oh right, you should be cut off my cute friend.” Yuuri shook his head quickly, his tongue coming out to lick his own bottom lip as he looked at Viktor. A coy smile slipping over his lip, Viktor returning the smile. Their eyes met, Georgi returning with three whiskies, “Here Viktor one for you too.” He slurred his words, sitting beside Chris, “Ooh Georgi, I’m calling an Uber for us. I’m taking you home,” Quick to grab his phone from his pocket, Chris eyed Viktor. The senior Detective far to out of it while looking at Yuuri.

Viktor grabbed his new glass, twisting his glass of whisky, sipping it while Yuuri continued to chew on his lip. “Yuuri, do you like your drink?” He asked out of curiosity, receiving a hum in response. Yuuri’s leg pressing against Viktor’s thigh, the Russian man wondering what it could mean. His muddled mind to fucked up to sift through it completely. He smiled at the other, watching as he finished his drink, Viktor following in suit. Yuuri looked back towards the bar, eyeing the bartender, grinning happily. “Viktor…. Viktor!” Chris finally got his attention, got him to turn his head away from the beauty before him. 

“I’m taking Georgi home.Cut Yuuri off Viktor, and take him home or let him stay over at your place got it?” Viktor nodded, Chris rolling his eyes with a sigh, “I’ll call you in an hour. If you’re still here, I’m calling his roommate to pick him up. Don’t be stupid Viktor.” Viktor wasn’t an idiot, he smiled, giving his best charming grin. The one he gave everyone, the one that comforted people. He would take care of Yuuri, just like he promised Yakov. Things would be fine. Empty drinks on the table, Yuuri itching for more drinks, his body swaying to the music in the bar. “We should dance, I want to dance.” Yuuri spoke so suddenly, Viktor watching as Chris and Georgi left, the blonde letting his partner lean against him. “Dance? You want to dance Yuuri?” Viktor asked, moving his leg to press back against Yuuri’s. He just wanted harder contact, just a bit more. “Yeah, Viktor,” Yuuri twisted, biting his lip again, leaning closer. 

Viktor smiled, moving his arm to wrap around the other’s shoulders. “Dance with me, let’s have fun. Lots and lots of fun,” His teeth continued to tug on his lip, Viktor’s free hand coming to cup his cheek. It was clumsy, his thumb slipping out to brush against his bottom lip. “I’ll dance with you if you stop biting your lip Yurochka, it’ll be chapped tomorrow.” His teeth released the lip, Viktor dying to lean forward and lick over the abused flesh. Yuuri made a soft whine, closing his eyes for a moment. Viktor struggling to come to terms with his situation, he was drunk, Yuuri was incredibly drunk. His eyes were glazed over, his face so red he probably had a fever. He needed water, he needed something to eat and he needed to go to bed. 

“Viktor… take me dancing.” Yuuri smiled, the other humming, unable to say no to such a sweet voice. “Right, dancing, let’s go dancing. Come home with me Yuuri, and we can dance.” At least there he can keep him safe. There they could sober up, he can clear his head. Yuuri leaned in closer while Viktor cantacted Uber, his head pressing against his shoulder. He pouted slightly, his fingers coming to tug on Viktor’s sleeve. He felt fuzzy, like his body was floating, although his stomach was twisting just a bit. “What is it Yuuri?” The arm around his shoulders tightened, the heat swallowing him up. His teeth threatened to tug on his lip again, recalling vaguely about Viktor’s warning. He lifted his leg instead, slipping it over Viktor’s slowly making his way into his lap. “What are you doing?” He asked suddenly, Viktor’s hand resting on Yuuri’s knee. “Mmn, dunno,” He gave a sleepy grin one that left the Russian chuckling. His calf rubbed back and forth along his leg, Viktor moving to set his phone down on the table. He slipped his now free hand over Yuuri’s knee, rubbing his thumb in small circles.

Yuuri gave a soft laugh, his leg giving a soft kick, “That tickles.” He leaned towards Viktor’s neck, whispering into his ear. “Oh? You don’t seem like the ticklish type.” The thumb continued to make soft circles. “You don’t know me silly Detective.” He laughed in response, feeling a desperate need to kiss this man. Tenderly of course, he should be treated as such. But he had to admit, his head was clearing now. The more he sat with Yuuri, the more he listened to this rookie whisper his slurring words. The more begging for dancing and drinks the more Viktor realized it was time to go home.

Viktor gently pushed Yuuri’s leg off of him, guiding him out of the booth when the uber arrived. It was harder than he originally thought. Yuuri was wobbling and stumbling about, leaning against VIktor while he laughed and babbled in his first language. This left Viktor with the task of tucking him in the car, buckling him in and making sure he didn’t open the door on the way home. It was an adventure, Viktor laughing most of the time while Yuuri swung his body to the beat of the radio. Though it seemed to be completely in sync to everything. Viktor was beginning to wonder if Yuuri was a dancer in his second life, or even a dancer in high school. He looked forward to ‘dancing’ at his apartment, but as the ride continued Viktor came to his senses. He was sobering up properly now, his head clearing as he exited the Uber and peeked his head inside, staring at the drowsy man. “Yuuri, where do you live?” He hummed before breaking into hard giggles, “Uptown, midtown, all town! Doesn’t matter, because we’re dancing.” He slurred, Viktor realizing that Yuuri had much more to drink than he had originally realized. 

“...Maybe Phichit can come and get you from the Uber--” “--Wait, wait, wait, man you are not leaving me alone with a drunk man.” The driver spoke up suddenly, the gentleman looking over his shoulder. “The last thing I need is this guy to throw up in my car. I need at least one party to be coherent in the car. You were sober enough to give me an address, so I let you in. So, you gotta take him out.” Viktor sighed, Yuuri instantly unbuckling himself and reaching out to him with grabbing hands. “Take me dancing Viktor~!” He insisted, Viktor leaning in to grab the man’s hands and helping him out of the car. He was more stable now, finding it easier to get him to the door of the apartment complex.

“Yuuri, give me your phone, let me call Phichit.” He watched as Yuuri slid his hand down his thighs, trying to slip into his slacks. Viktor laughing as he nearly stumbled into the lobby, “Come here Yurochka.” He guided Yuuri into the elevator, “Balance against the wall and get your phone.” He pressed the other against the wall, allowing him to lean against the metal wall. Yuuri taking another shot at locating his phone. Pouting softly before fishing it out and handing it over. Viktor taking only a moment to convince Yuuri to unlock it and then find Phichit’s number. By then, the elevator door opened, and Viktor was guiding Yuuri out into the hallway. 

“Viktor, this isn’t a very good place to dance,” Yuuri whined suddenly, Viktor cringing before pressing call on the phone. Phichit picking up in two rings, “Yuuri~ what’s up! It’s been so long, I haven’t spoken to you in awhile. I’m working with my new partner right now, I have to give you the full scoop.” Viktor smiled at his enthusiasm, it reminded him of Yuuri during their Crispino case. “Actually, sorry, I’m not Yuuri. I’m his partner. We went out for drinks and he… well he’s very drunk. The uber he was in wouldn’t take him home, so he’s at my place.” Viktor explained, Phichit falling silent for a brief moment. “Color of the day?” Viktor looked at Yuuri briefly, the young man stumbling back against a wall. “Magenta. Badge number 584980, you can look it up.” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s arm, steadying him again, helping him down the hall to the last door on the left. 

“Okay… I’m just checking to be honest. Yuuri isn’t the type to just go out drinking. But… he hasn’t really been able to talk to me at all the last two weeks. I would go get him but… I’m kind of stuck in the case room at my own Precinct. My partner and I are going over a case, but maybe I can ask for a break or something.” He mumbled the last part, Viktor humming, before reaching into his pocket for his house keys. “He can stay over at my place then. I just didn’t want him to wake up uncomfortable tomorrow. I don’t mind him staying over though, it’ll be easier, i’ve been drinking too, this way we’ll both be safer.” Viktor offered, “No, don’t worry about it! I’ll come and get him in a few hours if that’s okay? We should be done soon, if it’s alright?” VIktor agreed, that it would be best for Yuuri to just wait for Phichit there. 

He hung up the phone and pocket it before finally opening the door, already hearing the scrambling nails and feet. “I hope you don’t mind dogs.” He looked back at Yuuri, Viktor kneeling down to hold open his arms and allow a large poodle to jump into his arms. He leaned back with a grunt, smiling brightly as he returned his dog’s hug, “Ohhh Makka, I missed you!” He called, Yuuri dropping to his knees beside him. “A poodle! You have a poodle! I had a poodle! She’s beautiful!” Makkachin slid her tongue over Viktor’s cheek before leaping towards Yuuri, insisting on getting his attention. Yuuri was unable to hold his stature and well back, laughing while he scrubbed at her fur, cuddling the fluffy pup. “How do you take care of her if you work?” Yuuri asked, holding Makkachin’s face in his hands while she licked at his nose. “I have a dog walker who comes twice a day, and a friend who comes before his shift that starts at night.” Viktor reached to pat his dog’s head, watching her head tilt up. He felt a little guilty, he had for a long time now. But after becoming Detective he didn’t have the time to spend with her like he used to. Most of the time, he was with her at night time when it was her bedtime or on his days off. But on those days he wasn’t up to taking her out. 

It was times like this, seeing her so excited to see a new face that he wished he could be a better owner. 

“Come on Yuuri, let’s get you inside.” Viktor helped the young man to his feet, Makkachin running back into the apartment. “Now we can dance!” Yuuri called happily, instantly throwing himself onto his partner’s shoulders, grinning happily. “About that, maybe a nap is what you really want.” Yuuri shook his head, releasing Viktor the moment the door was closed. “No, no, no,” He shook his finger in his direction, “You promised me.” Viktor wasn’t so sure about a promise now, in fact, he was having trouble recalling the bar entirely as he became sober enough to realize how everything was coming together. Phichit would be there in a few hours, that would be enough time for Yuuri to sober up. But this dark haired beauty had other plans, he was biting his lip again, loosening his tie before tugging it upwards. Viktor thinking that he would pull it straight off, but he was wrong. 

Yuuri tugged the tie tightly against his head, Viktor snorting on genuine laughter as he pointed towards him. “Let’s get this started,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, clumsily going through his music selection before music started. 

He tossed his phone on the nearest surface, Viktor watching in bewilderment before the young started moving his body. It wasn’t exactly the type of music he had expected, the tango of all things. But with his tie around his head like that, how was he supposed to take him seriously? He choked on laughter as hands grabbed him suddenly, tugging him to his chest. “Viktorou~” His name was dragged out, a slight accent to it that Viktor still couldn’t identify. He felt his cheeks turn pink, his mouth opening slightly in a shocked response that quickly turned into a slight upturn in humor. “Okay, okay, I’ll dance with you. But only if you take this ugly thing off you sweet man.” He tugged the ugly excuse for a tie off of the other’s head and tossed it away somewhere. Yuuri only grinned in response, “Yay~! Then let’s dance!”

Viktor was happier to obliged him then. Yuuri spun them around, Viktor wondering how he was suddenly so good at dancing. Or had he always been this good and it was his balance that had changed? But the way Yuuri looked back at him, a different look this time. His eyes were hooded, glazed over with drinks of booze, but they were precise. They drove right into his heart, sending shivers down his spine as the two of them matched their movements to the music. The fast beat was quick to leave him heated. Yuuri taking the lead as they moved about his apartment, only stumbling back against furniture when their strides were to big. After a few spins, Viktor stopped blaming it on the drinks and started blaming it on the fact that Yuuri hadn’t been in his apartment before. It was normal for him to not know where everything was. But his form was so lovely, the way his body moved, and when the two of them came together? Sparks flew. No matter how strange it seemed. The way Yuuri’s hands slid up along Viktor’s thigh as his leg drew upwards while the other slid along his stomach. It was firm, tight against him holding him up safely but yielding to his pale skin. Then his hands moved to hold his wrist, smiling against his cheek, drunk off his mind while the music continued and Viktor wondered if this was the part of the evening when the alcohol took its worse effect on a human being. 

Would he kiss Yuuri? Would Yuuri kiss him? But his Prince pulled his cheek away from him, the two were separated, and Viktor could see the building sweat along his brow. He himself was sweating along his collar, dying in his suit, wishing he had taken it off before he had chosen to dance with Yuuri. But now he was too far gone to stop, he was too far gone into his laughter and giggles, the sensual touches and brushing of cheeks was to much for him to ignore.

They came together again. It was firm as Yuuri dipped him, Viktor hardly afraid that he would fall as he looked upwards while they burst into laughter. Genuine laughter. True laughter. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time, he had learned to mimic it. Or he could feel it bubble in his chest and feel the protruding darkness within his heart and mind. But this… this laughter was different. A purity that left tears in his eyes as Yuuri’s hand slid up the top of his thigh and Viktor thought that he would be kissed. Like a teenager on their first date. Yuuri’s hand slid across his cheek and into his silver locks and Viktor felt his cheeks burn the brightest red as he questioned his very sanity. Was it worth it? Yuuri looked sober now. He looked more at ease, he was grinning while he stared, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes before their foreheads tapped together. It was the softest bump that made Viktor’s heart swell painfully. What had he done to deserve this evening of sweetness? 

“Viktorou~?” Yuuri called his name out again, drawing him back to the harshest reality. He drew him back up to his feet, smiling at him as the song came to its end. Viktor quickly realizing that Yuuri was indeed still drunk. “Thank you for dancing with me.” He was being playfully again, rocking on his feet from side to side. “Viktorou~ you should know how great you are!” He laughed, his hands coming to lay on his sides. Viktor staring down at him with a sudden peak of interest. “Great I am?” He nodded, “Yeah, yeah, you’re amazing! Phichit--Phichit and I talked about you a lot. I admired you--” He cut himself off, “Now look, you’re my partner! My… my coach!” He laughed, throwing his arms upwards and around Viktor’s neck. “Mn, Viktorou~ my coach! 永遠に私のパートナーになりなさい!” Viktor blinked at the last sentence, feeling a sudden drag of hips against his own. He jerked backwards, quickly realizing what Yuuri was doing. “Woah, woah, wait!” He looked downwards, seeing the furrowed brows of pleasure and a sigh of stimulation. Yuuri grinding his hips against Viktor’s thigh again before pressing his cheek against the taller male’s shoulder. “Okay I--” His cheeks turned a soft pink, his heart thumping in his chest while he tried to understand just how he should respond. 

Viktor was not a man to shy away from sex. He had been propositioned before, he had sex plenty of times before, he had several relationships in his life and they had sex at one time or another. However, he had never slept with someone who had been drunk. It never came up. Viktor didn’t see the appeal. Not only that, Yuuri was his partner now. He had not only made a promise to Yakov, but he had also come to like Yuuri as a person. He couldn’t just take advantage of him. Not that he would do something like this to anyone in the first place. He sighed, smiling gently down at Yuuri. “Okay buddy, let’s get you on the couch. Phichit will be here in a few hours.” He guided Yuuri to his couch, managing to get him to sit down, his Prince pouting softly. “Now, why don’t you just sleep a bit? Maybe it’ll clear your head.” Viktor reached down to pat the dark hair. “I’m hot,” Yuuri complained rather than respond to other. “Okay, I’ll grab you some clothes you can borrow… just wait here.” He went to leave, heading passed Makkachin who had long since passed out. The dog staying up passed her bedtime to see her owner but was too exhausted to stay up for the excitement and made no sound of complaint. 

Part of Viktor wished she had joined in on the fun, it would have been a nice time for all of them to share. “Viktorou~ it’s hot!” Yuuri complained again, Viktor looked over his shoulder and seeing that his friend had already began unbuttoning his shirt. “Okay, okay, wait let me get you clothes.” He was quick now, grabbing the closest thing he had to loose clothes. He wasn’t the type to sleep in anything. But he did have clean work out clothing that could work. He was quick to return with a t-shirt and some work out shorts. Tossing them to Yuuri. “Here, the bathroom is right here--” Viktor sighed the moment he realized that Yuuri was passed out, his hands still holding onto his shirt buttons. The silver haired man having trouble containing his laughter as he helped ease Yuuri back onto the couch. He tugged off his boots and set them aside, hoping that he would be more comfortable that way. At least when it came to drunk people, while they might be unpredictable, they were still entertaining. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping prince, he was a little sad to see him go, though he was a little excited to see his reaction when he woke up the next morning sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) 永遠に私のパートナーになりなさい! -- Be my partner forever!  
> Sorry if I made any errors in the Japanese, I used google translate and I know it can be completely wrong! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. It came a lot easier than I thought. I had a lot of ideas for fanfics but none of them really came together. Maybe this will help get things going. It also helps that I’ve always been a fan of crime shows. Right now i’m catching up on SVU, I’ve seen every single episode aside from this current season. I’m almost fully caught up though. It’s always been my favorite crime show. After that its probably Criminal Minds. But back to this fanfiction. I want it to be known that this fanfiction will be exploring darker themes. Not just playfulness with cops and robbers. Of course warnings will be applied as needed. But I’ve always liked the darker side of things, including psychological thrillers. Hopefully people will enjoy it as much as I do.


End file.
